Luxuria
by Zack Lynch
Summary: In a world where it is extremely rare for someone to possess magic, will one woman be able to survive or will she need the help of a certain salmon haired deuteragonist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor it's existing characters belong to me.

_**Chapter 1**_

Magnolia, a town of relative calmness where the people residing in the town have no magic, except for one exception.

The sun shines bright on Magnolia however, on one part of the town, the sun seems to lose it's brightness, the place is the home of one Mirajane Strauss, resident of Magnolia.

The house if looked at by a casual onlooker may seem fine however, upon closer inspection to the interior it is the total opposite; the walls are thin, the floorboards look as if one misstep may cause it to break, the furniture seems old, and the list goes on.

"Hmmmmm" on the bed of said house, one can see the one Mirajane Strauss waking up. Mirajane with a still sleepy look, stands up and looks out at the window with bitter look.

Mirajane is a beautiful teenage girl of 16 years old, she has long platinum white hair which curls slightly at the end, she has beautiful blue eyes, and is of below average height. She wears a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish (the description of the clothes is from fandom).

"Great, another day in this shit hole of a town" Mirajane quipped darkly. Mirajane hates Magnolia, well not the town but more the people residing in it, after all they treat her like shit without even trying to get to know her, it's total bullshit, if she could she would have left the town already if not for the fact that there is a good chance that should anyone catch wind of her magic, she would be in deep trouble. As much as she hates the village, she knows their hostility isn't so bad as opposed to a town where her life could be in danger, not to mention the one good thing of Magnolia, the Ancient Spirit of Belial.

The Ancient Spirit of Belial is a spirit that was said to have been a mage of immense power hundreds of years ago until for some unknown reason died and somehow is linked to Magnolia, and now helps those who seek his knowledge. Mirajane more than anything wants to live in Magnolia being respected and at home but knows the citizens won't treat her that way and so with little choice she decides to head out to meet with the Spirit to seek help.

With those thoughts in mind, she starts getting ready for a no doubt long day, unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching her with a look of longing and affection.

**A/N**

**This is it for the story for now, let me know what you all think. Hopefully I didn't do too bad. You guys should probably guess who the pair of eyes belong to and if not well just wait for the next chapter. **

**See ya, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_Hey guys, I wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in so long, it's just I have been having trouble with my laptop. I recently bought Skyrim on steam and I added lots of mods because I thought as long as I was careful I could download the mods but I was wrong and now I can't play Skyrim. I'm really disappointed because I was able to play for about 17 hours before it stopped and so I got a feel for the game when it's modded and I fell in love with it. If any of you guys have any technological experience or have experience in mods, please PM me._

_I would like to add that I haven't given up on this fanfiction, it's just I'm really busy with college starting and me trying to cheer myself up after the whole Skyrim issue. _

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor it's existing characters belong to me._

**Chapter 2**

After half an hour of getting herself ready, Mira is ready to start the day. She starts walking towards the kitchen so that she could make herself some breakfast, despite seeming like the type of girl to not care about something like cooking, Mira is surprisingly very talented in cooking.

"Hmmm...Today's a good day, I should make myself something special" Mira hums to herself and says this as she takes out the ingredients to make her breakfast.

After an hour or so, breakfast is finally served, laid out on her old wooden table are a stack okonomiyaki, orange juice, bacon and eggs and to top it off, her favorite, kuzumochi. The spread of food seems to be a complete contrast to the overall state of the house but Mira paid no attention to that, after all today was finally the day she would earn the respect she deserves. Mira sits down and starts eating her breakfast, internally complimenting herself on how delicious her food is but wishing someone else could enjoy her food, _they'll probably comment on how good of a wife I could be in the future_, she thinks to herself. Mira may be young but even she wants to marry someday and start a family to give them the love and affection she wished she had when she was younger.

Mira quickly stops herself from thinking anymore after all no point in thinking about the negative. She goes towards the door and opens it, after making sure she locked it, she starts walking towards the forest east of her house. The only bad thing about having to walk this way is that she would have to go towards the village and she was a bit nervous, after all she always hated it when the villagers would look at her in scorn or with malicious intent, she felt that if it weren't for their fear for her magic they would have attempted to kill her a long time ago, not that they haven't tried some more subtle methods of killing her. When Mira was seven, the villagers made her drink water that was contaminated from the fact that it was exposed to the energy of monsters though they didn't know that because she had magic that gave her the same abilities as a demon, she was not only immune to the poison, she could even eat the poison if she wished though that probably would have only made the villagers even more scared of her so she pretended that she fell into a coma to lessen the villagers suspicion.

As she's walking through the village she could hear the villages whisper towards each other while glancing her way, no doubt spouting curses and wishing her dead 1,000 times over by the amount of murderous intent their gazes have. She tried putting up a tough front but it was very hard, she didn't want to be the victim of such treatment nor did she want to continue being one which was why she decided to start running. As she was running, she could see the ruins of the castle of the spirit of Belial. When she finally reached the ruins, she couldn't help herself from staring in awe because even in ruins, the castle still retained it's majestic vibe that no doubt was present in its glory days, a true shame that it was reduced to this state. She quickly stops her thoughts, she has a mission to do after all, with this in mind she yells "Hey..Spirit, are you here, I need your help so get your lazy ass out here!"

"My. my, what a _spirited _young lady.." Mira quickly turns to the owner of the voice and she is surprised at who she sees, it's a petite female who looks to be no older than 13, she is wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings and she has no shoes. (Description of clothing is from Fairy Tail Wiki)

"Hmph..was that your attempt at a joke, I guess it's to be expected from a little girl, are you really the Ancient Spirit of Belial" she couldn't believe that something so revered by the villagers was a mere child, was she mistaken in coming here? Should she just leave but then she would never get her wish and she would forever be treated as an outsider in the village, before she could continue thinking, the spirit talks "How rude, I am not a child, I am over 1,000 years old" despite what she says, the spirit appears to be pouting like a child.

"Whatever, so is it true that you could help people in need." Even if she is skeptical of the authenticity of the spirit's power, at this point she doesn't care, she just wants a normal life and a better place to live, a girl her age shouldn't live in a rundown house after all. At her words the spirit's jovial expression appears to darken. "You want the respect of the villager's correct.." at Mira's hesitant nod, the spirit continues "well, you should give up, something like the emotions of one human is far too complex to put into words, let alone an entire village."

"So you're saying it's impossible to do" Mira looks crestfallen at the spirit's words. "No, I'm saying that I don't want to do it" the spirit says so in a matter-of-fact tone and at her words, Mira's previous sad look is replaced with that of anger. "What, why not? Aren't you supposed to be some benevolent spirit that helps people" Mira can't believe this, the one person who can help her refuses to do so, she couldn't believe the nerve of this spirit. "I wouldn't call myself benevolent, I merely helped those people because it was convenient not out of goodwill.. Besides how could you chastise me when you're trying to manipulate people's emotions, if you ask me you're a terrible person." At the spirit's words, Mira is left speechless. "Fine, if you don't want to help me, I'll earn the villager's respect myself." With those words, Mira quickly turns and walks away without waiting for the spirit's response. As Mira is walking, she can't help the tears from falling, she couldn't believe this, she was so close to her wish yet now it seems impossible, if there was a god out there, she would curse them for making her have such a terrible fate.

"Hey, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing by yourself and crying no less." Mira, surprised at the sudden words, quickly turns around to look at who spoke and she sees..

**A/N**

Alright, so tell me what you guys think of this chapter, personally I had a hard time writing this chapter but I felt I needed to write this as fast as possible to make up for the late update. I also wanted to say how much it means to me that people have read this fanfiction, it makes me happy but enough of this, make sure to read the next chapter when it comes out, I promise it'll be longer than both of the other two chapters combined.

See ya, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Hey guys, as promised this chapter is longer than the other two, that being said I would like to apologize for my late updates and hope none of you are discouraged by it, I do really like writing this fanfiction and hope on receiving reviews or PM's. I will try not to update so late every time but I do have college which takes a lot out of me but anyway onto the story.

Disclaimer: _Neither Fairy Tail nor it's existing characters belong to me._

**Chapter 3**

"Huh, who the hell are you supposed to be?" Mira was not in a very good mood after the encounter with the Spirit and so she didn't like how someone just seemed to be bothering her, not to mention she didn't like how he was looking at her, it seemed like a myriad of emotions, how so many emotions could be revealed in one person's eyes she didn't know but she didn't really care, she just wanted to go home and this mysterious stranger was in the way.

"Oh, to think that there is actually someone in the village that doesn't know who I am." the stranger speaks in such a way that it made even Mira think it was wrong of her not to know who he is, before she could continue with those annoying thoughts, the stranger speaks again.

"Oh well, if I must say my name to someone, I should be happy that it is to such a beautiful young lady. The name is Natsu Dragneel, or Natsu but you can call me Hubby." The stranger or Natsu speaks the word, "Hubby" as if it was completely natural for her to call him by that even if they just met. Before he had said his name, Mira had thought he seemed weird but now that he said his name, Mira looked at him more closely, he looked about 6'2, he had a bit of a tan, and he had this weird pink hair color, he had a brown jacket with short sleeves and black pants (just search up the clothes that Sakamaki Izayoi has in Last Embryo) but then she looked at his eyes and it made her heart beat, his eyes they were the darkest black and they seemed to hold so much power and wisdom, almost equal if not surpassing that of the Spirit.

"Natsu Dragneel? As in the infamous E.N.D., the one said to be the end of all things, that Natsu?" Mira felt it was far too strange, she hated this, if what he says is true then that means that she is standing in front of a demon even worse than her, maybe even worse than any other demon. E.N.D. or Ethereal Natsu Dragneel, said to have been born even before humans and said to have so much power that he could easily destroy the entire world, he was a demon that not even the legendary Spirit of Belial, although now she is starting to question if it really is legendary, would be able to beat him. Although she knows that he could easily end her life for some reason she isn't afraid, maybe it's because she's just that brave, maybe it's because his clothes make him look more like a problem child than a demon, or maybe it's how he seems to be looking at her up and down as if he's just moments away from pouncing her, it took a few moments for her to register that thought in her brain but when it did...

"You better have a good explanation for why you're looking at me with those disgusting eyes or i'll make sure you regret ever meeting me" Mira said so coldly that it seemed to affect the environment, if that was at all possible, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother Natsu, rather he seemed to enjoy it, and were those hearts in his eyes, just as she was about to delve deeper into the possibility of heart shaped irises, he started to speak.

"Ah..My apologies but you can't blame me, I was merely entranced by your beauty. I didn't think it was possible but I feel as if I am in love, would it trouble you to please tell me your name?" Natsu said this all while floating around with that stupid smile, wait floating? Well he is a demon so it shouldn't surprise her too much.

"B-Be-Beauty, you think I'm beautiful" At first Mira looked a bit shy and maybe even flustered after all no one ever told her that in her life, everyone was either afraid of her or they tried avoiding her and preferred to just pretend as if she didn't exist, yes this must be someone who is either mentally insane or he was probably pretending, with that in mind she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but if.." Mira started but then was interrupted by him

"Oh..Well, I was hoping to ask you out on a date" This man, demon, Natsu-she just doesn't know what to call him anymore-still had that idiotic smile plastered on his face. Seriously what's with all these legends, the Ancient Spirit of Belial was a little girl and the infamous E.N.D. was an idiot, why is the world so weird and cruel to her.

"Hah? A date, you want to go on a date with someone you just met?" If Mira wasn't suspicious of him before now she was, after all, what kind of person asks someone out on a date if they don't have an ulterior motive, after all she was someone who didn't have the greatest reputation.

"We didn't just meet today, I've been watching you since you were little, and I've fallen in love with you" This demon truly had no filter or shame, he just said what was on his mind, she didn't know if that was a good thing or not but she had other things to worry about now.

"Wait what? You've been stalking me?" Mira was angry at this, that meant he's seen so much of her, did he see her when she was a child, oh she hoped he didn't that would be too embarrassing, wait did this mean that he saw her when she was crying? She wanted to just drop dead now, maybe that would be a better alternative.

"Stalking? No, we were simply taking a romantic stroll without you knowing about it." Natsu said this with a straight face as if this was a fact that everyone knew, or at least everyone but Mira, she didn't think there was actually someone crazy enough and dumb enough to actually follow her around.

"Y-You! How dare you, you clearly don't know who you're messing with but you better stop following me, my life is bad enough without some demon hanging around me." Mira didn't know who this person was but if he thought she was just going to obediently follow along with him just because he was some legendary demon then he clearly didn't know who he was messing with, she is Mirajane Strauss and while she might not like it she still was someone who had demonic magic.

"Ehh, but how else will I be able to see you everyday?" Natsu had such a crestfallen face that if it was her from years ago she might have already invited him over to her house or may have even gone on that date with him but she's seen far too much to be easily manipulated by simple facial expressions, after all you can't survive on your own without knowing how to tell someone's thoughts from their facial expressions.

"You must either be very brave or very dumb if you think that I will let you continue to see me after you told me that you've been following me" While Mira yearns for the acceptance and love from other people, she wasn't that desperate that she would willingly seek it from someone who was not only a stalker but was powerful enough to destroy nations with ease.

"I won't give up even if you say no, I will keep on waiting for you until you say that you love me" If nothing else Mira can say that he is persistent, not that she would ever say that aloud.

"If there is one thing I hate it's people who say something and don't mean it, I'm leaving and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you." Mira gave him the hardest glare she could give but he seemed unfazed by her glare so she scoffed and just left him there.

**The Next Morning**

Mira was walking through the outskirts of Magnolia Village and she was annoyed, scratch that, she was livid, why, because as soon as she got out of her house, Natsu, either forgetting her promise or not caring, started following her, that was 2 hours ago.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Hidden in those words were a warning to quickly leave her alone, unfortunately Natsu did not care.

"But I told you, I won't give up on you besides walks are always so boring when you're by yourself." Even though he said walking, he was actually floating so she didn't know if that could be considered walking but she had other matters to worry about.

"Hah..I don't consider a demon to be a living being so I'd rather walk by myself." Even though she said that, she stopped trying to force him to leave her alone, though she doubted she could anyway, she wouldn't tell him but she always wanted to be able to walk close to someone talking about anything though she didn't want to be seen talking with a demon, her reputation was already terrible after all.

"Well, then you can just ignore me as you go with your daily life then, maybe I could join you for a bath since I'm not a living being, it shouldn't be a problem right?" That made Mira pause in her tracks, did she really just hear that the infamous E.N.D. was not only an idiot but a pervert too?

"Watch it! I don't care about the technical's, there's no way that I'm about to be naked alone with anyone, whether I consider them to be a living being or not is not important."

"Well, that's also good, I don't mind waiting until we get married." She didn't know how he could keep on saying this when she just spent hours telling him to leave her alone, is he just that dumb or does he have some sort of ability in his ears that filters anything that he doesn't want to hear, if so she wished she had that same ability.

" Married!? While it's true that I would want to one day get married, I'd rather just live a miserable life alone than get married with you." Mira didn't care if she was being rude, all she cared about was being able to be recognized by the village and she wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way. Yet, why was it that she felt so aggravated by looking at that smile?Why didn't he get mad just by being on the same planet as her? Why was he not getting mad at her for insulting him? This was causing an unknown feeling to well up inside of her, it made her want to be mean to him on purpose just to see what kind of reactions she could get from him.

"That could wait, I guess, by the way the path that you're walking leads to a lake that is naturally hot, maybe we should keep on walking there and take a small bath?" She was surprised at that, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking because she was focusing so much on trying to deal with Natsu, she never walked this way before, so naturally she didn't know about this 'hot spring', regardless that just meant that she would take a different route.

"As if I don't plan on doing anything with you, I'll just walk on a different path" And with that she started walking in the opposite direction, and throughout it all, she never saw the serious look that for the first time showed up on Natsu's face, but if she were to turn around she would think to herself that the look seemed more natural than the smiling face he used to have.

**Scene Change**

Waiting near the hot springs that Natsu was just talking about, we see about 50 men who by the looks of what they're wearing must be soldiers. One of the soldiers who had better and more luxurious armor walked forward and faced the small army.

"Get ready, our intelligence operators reported that the demon, Mirajane Strauss, is heading towards our location, I don't want to see a single one of you slacking off until we have her head, am I understood?" When the captain of this small force heard that he was given a mission in some small village he was annoyed and felt humiliated but when he heard the job was to deal with the Mirajane Strauss he was excited, even the king of Fiore wanted to end her life and yet for some reason he was given the job, if he did his job well his rank may go higher.

"Yes,sir!" All those men heard who they were supposed to kill and while not all of them were excited, no one complained, after all everyone thought Mirajane was a threat to humans and should be dealt with but they were never able to deal with her since they were afraid of the implications that this would cause, after all they didn't know how strong she was so if they sent too little, she would be more cautious but if they send too much not only would they lose money, they would also cause civilians to feel restless.

"So I was right, a bunch of military dogs were here, I knew this would happen when I caught a bunch of insects snooping around but to think that you maggots have the audacity to go after my wife." All of the soldiers turned their heads to look at the new voice and they're heads paled. What they were looking at seemed like straight out of a horror movie, the weird thing was that there didn't seem to be any glaring difference between him and a normal human but there was just something about him and the air around him, it was suffocating to be around him. There was also the fact that his golden eyes looking at them as if they were not even worth stomping on made all of the soldiers want to run away as far as they could.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" The question was supposed to come off as a command but when the person was shaking but none of the other soldiers were able to comment on this for they were scared as well.

"Me, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I am the future husband of Mirajane Strauss. If I'm not mistaken, you're all planning an attack on Mirajane, correct, the thing is that I can't let anyone harm my dear wife. She has gone through a lot and it is my job as her husband to make sure that the only thing she has to do is keep smiling, I'll fulfill every need that she has and if that means killing you lot then so be it." If the soldiers weren't scared before they were now, after all who wouldn't be scared when someone looked you in the eyes and said in a calm voice that he was going to kill you.

"W-Wait, you c-can't k-ill us, we're His Royal Majesty's soldiers, an attack on us is an attack on the king." The captain said this hoping that that will dissuade Natsu but unfortunately, they messed with the wrong person.

"Oh, is that so, well, I can't say that I care much for this king of yours, so I don't mind killing your king, it's all for Mirajane after all." Then after those words, Natsu began what can only be described as a slaughter. There were no screams, no excessive bloodshed, and there was no resistance, the whole ordeal didn't even last more than a minute and when Natsu was done, there was no sign of any bodies or of a fight because calling it a fight would be far from the truth.

**Scene Change**

"Miraaa, I'm back, did you miss me." And that same smile that Natsu had before was back on his face.

"You left somewhere? I didn't even notice, though I would have liked it if you stayed wherever you left." Natsu had told Mirajane that he would be going somewhere but because she was thinking how to get rid of him permanently, she was not paying attention to him and so didn't see him leaving.

"Ah, You're always saying the funniest thing, but it's good that you didn't miss me"

'Does he ever get mad at what I say' is what Mira was currently thinking, she had purposely said that because she thought that that would finally rile him up enough so that he would reveal his motives from being near her, she refused to believe that someone genuinely wanted to be with her, she wouldn't believe him no matter what, not after everything that she had to go through all by herself.

"Tch, if you're going to follow me around the least you could do is help me out by finding some food"

"I thought you already had food, after all you made all of that delicious food in the morning?" Now that annoyed her, she thought that she would at least have some privacy in her house but apparently she was wrong.

"Oh, I don't want to waste money on food when I have you to look for food." Mira didn't want to tell him that she wasted all her money to make that breakfast since she thought the Ancient Spirit of Belial would help her.

"Ah, you're already treating me as if we're a husband and wife, you're so forward, not that I mind." Husband and wife? She couldn't believe that someone could talk about something so sacred in such a simple manner, not that she even considered someone like Natsu marriage material, she couldn't be married to someone who would ruin the image that she will one day have.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Husband and wife? Don't joke around, if anything you're more like a dog, searching around for food for their master." Even Mira felt a bit bad for comparing him to a dog but then when she looked at him and saw that there was no hurt in his eyes, for some reason, she got very mad and she couldn't stand seeing him look like that, look as if everything was alright, look at her like if he didn't think she was a demon.

"And what's that look for, why don't you look mad? Why don't you tell me that I'm disgusting? Why aren't you telling me to kill myself? Why are you helping me when everyone else has only been ignoring me or trying to kill me since I was four years old?" She didn't know what came over her, she was usually able to be calm, she rarely ever yelled yet someone was able to make her yell when they just met her. Meanwhile, the surprised look that Natsu had turned into a warm smile that seemed to have said everything.

"What are you talking about? Didn't I say it before, I honestly do love you and won't hesitate to do anything for you. Maybe you don't feel the same for me today or even ever but that's okay, I know that you've been hurting so I think it's fine for me to say that there's someone out there who doesn't care about who you are, no matter what I will always be by your side." Mira didn't know if he was serious or not but at this point she didn't care, she may have acted all bratty and tough but even she was feeling a bit ecstatic when Natsu told her that he loved her, that was the first time anyone ever told her that and he continues telling her that despite the many awful things she said and did to him. She couldn't believe it, she didn't think it was possible but she's pretty sure that what she is feeling is called love.

"A-ah, is that so? You're serious even after all that I made you go through, I called you a dog and was very rude to you, I mean I said that I didn't even consider you a person." The more that she spoke the more that she continued feeling bad, she wished that she could take it all back, she didn't think there were that many things in her life that she regretted but in this moment she regrets having spoken to Natsu the way that she did, he didn't deserve any of that, all he wanted was to go on a date with her and while he may have been a bit more vocal in what he wanted, she didn't think that deserved the things she said and did.

"I don't mind being called those things, I've been called worse by many different people, and besides since it's you I don't care what you call me." That didn't make her feel any better, instead it only made her feel worse, to think that he's a victim of the same thing that she is going through but he's worse off, after all she's only ostracized in her small village while for him it's the entire world, and he's been experiencing the same treatment for centuries.

When Natsu noticed the crestfallen look on Mira, he was surprised, she was always trying to pretend that she was a cold hearted woman but he was never convinced, yet he didn't think that she would reveal her true feelings so early nor did he think the first emotion to show up would be sadness, he didn't want that to be her first emotion. He went up to her and embraced her and she immediately responded by hugging him back, he couldn't believe he was actually hugging with Mira after all he waited years for this moment and it was finally happening.

"You don't have to look so down, I may have been isolated but I was never harmed like you were because I'm an actual demon no one was ever able to harm you, besides at this moment holding you in my arms like so makes anything that I had to go through completely worth it." Luckily for Natsu, those seemed to be the words that Mira wanted to hear because she finally had a small smile on her face and was hugging him tightly as if she was making sure that he was real and not just a figment of her obsession to find comfort in another person's warmth.

"You know, I always wanted to be accepted by everyone, I thought that if everyone could accept me then everything would be alright but I think deep down I knew that was wrong and now knowing that someone loves me despite my magic, I finally feel at peace." It was strange, for so long she had been mad at her devil magic yet now here she is enjoying hugging with the strongest devil of existence and yet she didn't care because she was content with this situation.

"So what are you going to do about your village, do you still want to be accepted by them?" That got her thinking, she spent so much of her time trying to be acknowledged but it never worked yet without even trying, and not knowing, she made someone fall in love with her. Was it really worth it to keep on trying futilely when she has someone who will never abandon her?

"No, I don't need the village anymore after all, I have you with me." And after those words, Mira looked up at Natsu and showed the biggest smile she ever had on her face.

"Ah, Does that mean that you accept my proposal to get married?" Mira blushed, she was hoping they wouldn't have to talk about this because she felt that she implied that's what she wanted, she may have hugged him but she still felt a bit flustered talking about something like marriage.

"T-That should be obvious, I don't see any reason in having to say anymore." She hoped that with those words, Natsu would give up.

"What! But that's not fair, I confessed my love for you multiple times, I think it's at least fair if you answered my proposal." It was weird, she didn't think that Natsu would be able to pout yet here he is pouting and she didn't want to say it out loud but she thought he looked cute pouting.

"F-Fine, it's true I would love to marry you and spend all my life with you, are you happy now?" The whole time she said that, Mira was blushing while Natsu was smiling like an idiot, or maybe she was an idiot, after all who would say that they wanted to get married when they barely just met (the only exception to this are Jay Gatsby as well as Romeo and Juliet, they were right to have fallen in love at first sight).

"I've never been happier in my life, now you said that you wanted to have a meal, any preferences?" She had honestly forgotten about eating, so much happened but then she was reminded of how hungry she was by her stomach rumbling.

"I don't mind you choosing." At this, Natsu seemed to become even happier, which was shown when he said, "Ah, I see. Well then I know a perfect place to eat". And with that they heading to their destination that only Natsu knew.

**A/N**

**I would like to apologize for this late chapter, it does not make me happy because I really do put a lot of work into every single sentence and I am annoyed at how I haven't updated much, that being said I do appreciate those who've favorited and followed my story, thank you to all those who did so. **

**See ya, thanks for reading.**


End file.
